A KOn! and Naruto Crossover Fanfiction
by Sorein Akamari
Summary: Mio dan teman-temannya pindah sekolah ke Konoha High School! Apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di sekolah baru mereka?/ WARNING: AU, OOC, DLDR/ My first fanfic and my first crossover fanfiction. Enjoy reading it! CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! gomen lama-w-
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Minna-san. Akhirnya saya bisa selesaiin satu chapter yee! *tebar-tebar bunga* makasih buat kakak Debora yang mau nge-beta fict ini love you :* okeh segini dulu lah curcol saya happy reading! ^^

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

K-on! © Kakifly

Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, dll

Rate: T

Don't like, don't read.

.

Pagi ini Hinata melangkah masuk sekolah dengan wajah sumringah. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung. Saat ia berpapasan dengan temannya, langsung ia sapa dengan lancar. Tidak seperti biasanya yang bicaranya agak tergagap. Bahkan saat ia berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-kun!" sapanya terlalu semangat, membuat pria didepannya menatapnya bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan dan tanpa disuruhpun wajahnya memerah padam.

"E-h? _O-Ohayou_ Hinata-chan!" jawab Naruto yang ganti posisi jadi orang gagap dan ikut-ikut _blushing_. Tapi, ia cepat-cepat nyengir lebar seperti biasa sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata melempar senyum canggung pada Naruto sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas sambil menggerutu, _'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' _

Sampai di kelas ia duduk di bangkunya dan menaruh tasnya di bangkunya, masih sambil bersenandung. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja sesuai irama lagu yang disenandungkannya. Matanya menerawang.

"_Mood_-mu sedang bagus ya?"

"Baru _ditembak_ sama Naruto ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya langsung membuatnya kaget dan hampir melompat dari bangkunya.

"S-Sakura? I-Ino?" katanya masih kaget.

"Haha. Benar ya, kau baru _ditembak _Naruto?" tanya Ino setengah tertawa melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah.

"T-tidak!" Hinata mengelak. "S-Sakura yang benar. _M-mood_-ku memang sedang bagus."

Mendengar ini Sakura langsung menatap Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya main-main. Ino juga langsung pura-pura _ngambek _dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa _centimeter_. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tawa ketiga gadis itu terdengar menggema di ruang kelasnya yang baru ada 7 siswa di dalamnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan! Memangnya apa yang membuat _mood_-mu itu bagus?Baru di_tembak_ Naruto, huh?" goda Ino setelah tawanya mereda.

"I-Ino…" Hinata mulai _blushing_ lagi.

"Yah, dia balik lagi kesitu! Jangan didengarkan Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Pura-pura _ngambek_ lagi dan diakhiri dengan tawa lagi.

"S-sebenarnya.." Hinata memandang keduanya dengan serius, dan suasanya berubah jadi tegang. Ino dan Sakura juga terlihat panik. "Saudaraku dan beberapa temannya akan pindah kesini!"

**GUBRAK!**

Ino dan Sakura berakhir dengan ber-_sweatdrop_-ria. Mereka tidak menyangka temannya yang super-sangat-amat-pemalu itu bisa bercanda seperti itu juga. Hinatapun tertawa melihat reaksi dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm… memangnya saudaramu dan teman-temannya itu seperti apa sih? Cewek apa cowok? Kok kamu kelihatannya seneng banget?" tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Mulai lagi dia..." ucap Sakura geleng-geleng kepala sambil meletakkan kedua tanggannya di depan dada.

"Mereka perempuan. Orangnya sangat menyenangkan dan lucu! Kalian pasti senang!" ujar Hinata mantap tanpa gagap.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran nih!" Mata Sakura berbinar-binar. '_Waahh.. teman baru!_'

.

Setelah bel berbunyi, mendadak kelas menjadi ramai. Mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk masing-masing, walaupun beberapa masih mengobrol di tempat temannya. Beberapa menit kemudian wali kelas mereka masuk kelas dan menaruh bukunya di atas meja guru.

Hinata memandang penuh harap pada gurunya. 'Semoga salah satu dari mereka sekelas denganku!'

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Kenapa kau? Kamu naksir sama Asuma-_sensei_?" tanya Sasame yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hus! _Ngaco _kamu Sasame! Dia tuh naksir sama aku yang paling tampan sedunia ini!" kata Kiba yang duduk di depannya _nyengir _sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Oi! Malah kamu yang tambah _ngaco_ lagi!" balas Sasame sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hinata tertawa renyah melihat tingkah temannya.

"A-aku hanya berharap ada s-sesuatu yang baru di kelas i-ini." Hinata masih menatap _sensei_-nya. Sasame bertukar pandangan bingung _'Ada yang baru?'_

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Asuma menyapa murid-muridnya, yang langsung dibalas muridnya dengan setengah ogah-ogahan. Asuma berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Ya kau boleh masuk sekarang."

HInata mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat sambil bergumam, '_Yaiy. Semoga Mugi-chan!'_

Mio melangkah memasuki kelas dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk malu-malu. Tangannya meremas-remas rok seragamnya. Ada semburat merah di wajahnya saking malunya.

"Nah, ini dia teman baru kita. Kau boleh memperkenalkan diri!" kata Asuma. Hinata memandang kedepan terlihat agak kecewa. Tapi, ia langsung mengganti ekspresinya jadi bersemangat lagi. Karena Mio adalah salah satu sahabat dari kecilnya.

"O-_Ohayou_, _minna-san_! N-namaku Akiyama Mio, aku dari _Sakura High School_. S-salam kenal!" Mio memperkenalkan dirinya agak gagap seperti HInata. Siswa laki-laki matanya langsung membentuk '_love_' melihat Mio yang terlihat sangat cantik dan diberi _deathglare_ dari beberapa siswa perempuan.

"Hmm… Mio kau boleh duduk di sana." kata Asuma sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di samping seorang pria tampan. Wajahnya datar dan ia memandang Mio dengan mata dipicingkan.

Mio yang wajahnya sudah merah semakin merah lagi. Entah karena malu ditatap seperti itu atau takut. Ia merasakan sudah hampir semua mata di kelasnya—yang lebih banyak siswa perempuannya—menatapnya dengan _deathglare_ terbaik mereka. Mio menelan ludahnya sebelum berjalan ke bangku yang tadi ditunjuk gurunya. Ia menaruh tasnya di bangkunya kemudian duduk.

"H-Hai?" sapa Mio takut-takut. Cowok di sampinya hanya mendengus kemudian menatapnya sambil menyeringai, "Hn."

'Rasanya aku duduk di sebelah setan _nyasar. _Ish, serem banget nih orang.' pikir Mio mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Mio!" sapa Hinata. Mio langsung menengok ke arah suara tadi dan langsung tersenyum senang melihat orang yang sudah di kenalnya ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. "H-Hinata!"

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Mio langsung menghampiri Hinata. Mio lega rasanya karena bisa jauh-jauh dari '_setan nyasar' _setelah 2 jam pelajaran. Hinata langsung memeluk Mio, kangen. Kemudian melepas pelukannya dan saling bertukar senyum.

"Aku tidak mengira kalau kita bisa satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas!" ujar Mio semangat.

"B-bukannya Mugi-_chan_ sudah memberitahumu?" tanya Hinata.

Mio menggelengkan kepalanya."Belum… Eh tunggu dulu! Mugi belum masuk kemarin?"

"Kalau kemarin sih baru Ritsu yang masuk, katanya kau dan Mugi sakit benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalau Mugi aku kurang tahu, kalau aku memang sakit demam kemarin." Jelas Mio.

"Ya ampun kau demam? Apa sekarang kamu sudah benar-benar sembuh?" Tanya Hinata lagi sambil menyentuh kening Mio.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok!" ucap Mio meyakinkan, ia menurunkan tangan Hinata dari keningnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yui?"

"Katanya kemarin rumahnya belum beres jadi ia beres-beres dulu." jawab Hinata.

"Eh, omong-omong, siapa sih orang yang duduk di sampingku? Serem!" kata Mio setelah memastikan si '_setan nyasar_' sudah tidak ada di kelas.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke. Tampan ya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

"H-Hinata!" Penyakit gagap Mio kambuh lagi dan langsung merona wajahnya.

"Oi, Hinata! Kau sudah berpaling dari Naruto dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke tampan ya?" seru Kiba dengan nada menggoda. Dan langsung saja di tertawakan oleh murid-murid yang mendengar ucapan Kiba tadi.

"Apa salahnya bilang Sasuke tampan? Hah, kau hanya iri. Iya kan?" kata Sasame membela temannya. "Lagipula Hinata akan selalu setia pada Naruto, iya kan Hinata-_chan_?"

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang langsung merah padam wajahnya. Mio ikut tersenyum melihat teman sekelasnya yang akrab. Lamunannya langsung buyar saat Kiba sudah ada di depannya sambil nyengir.

"Hai, Mio_-chan_! Aku Inuzuka Kiba!" ujar Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sebelum Mio sempat membalas uluran tangannya, kiba langsung didorong oleh seorang cowok lagi.

"Yo! Aku Kankurou. Salam kenal!" ucap anak cowok tadi yang bernama Kankurou sambil nyengir. Dan detik berikutnya kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, akhirnya Mio dirubungi oleh cowok-cowok yang ada di kelas.

"Whoa!" seru Ino sambil memandang bingung ke arah kerumunan cowok di dekat papan tulis.

"Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali!" Sakura juga memandang bingung kerumunan itu.

"I-Ino, Sa-Sakura! T-tolong Mio-_chan_!" Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Wahh! Ino kau punya saingan nih. Hihi…" goda Sakura. Dulu Ino adalah cewek paling '_hot'_ di _Konoha High School_. Tapi, sepertinya gelar itu akan segera berpindah tangan pada Mio.

"S-Sakura! Kasihan Mio-_chan_!" Hinata memandang Sakura dan Ino bergantian dengan tatapan memohon.

"Iya, iya. Serahkan pada kami!" kata Sakura dan di balas anggukan setuju Ino. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Ino dan Sakura sudah berhasil membubarkan kerumunan tadi.

Hinata menghela nafas lega, kemudian berlari kecil menuju Mio.

"Mio-_chan_! K-kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"Hinata bertanya khawatir pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok..." jawab Mio sambil menghela nafas lega karena bisa terbebas dari kerumunan cowok-cowok tadi. Ia menengok ke arah Ino dan Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Iya, sama-sama… Eh, ya, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal!" ucap Ino.

"I-Iya Yamanaka-_san_," kata Mio masih gugup.

"Eiiittsss! Jangan panggil Yamanaka-_san_ dong! Terlalu formal. Panggil Ino-_chan_ saja ya!" ucap Ino sambil nyengir lebar.

"Eh, Oh Iya! I-Ino-_chan_," kata Mio salah tingkah.

"Nah, kalo namaku Haruno Sakura. panggilnya— " kata Sakura terputus karena di sela oleh Ino. "_Forehead_! Panggil dia _Forehead-girl_!"

"Ino! Mio jangan dengarkan Ino. Panggil aku Sakura-_chan_, ya?" kata Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian memberi _deathglare_ pada Ino. Ino hanya nyengir tiga jari.

"I-Iya Sakura-_chan_," balas Mio tersenyum.

"Mio-_chan_!" Tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakkan nama Mio, seisi kelas langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Belum sempat Mio membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mio berteriak karena kaget, "KYAAAA!"

"He-Hei! Mio ini kami!" seru suara lain sambil menepuk pundaknya. Ia menengok dan mendapati Ritsu, Yui dan Mugi sedang menatapnya sambil _nyengir_. Pipi Mio langsung memerah karena malu.

Langsung saja Mio memukul kepala Yui dan Ritsu. Saat Yui dan Ritsu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya Mio menyeringai dan memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya—yang membuat dua gadis tadi ketakutan dan membuat cowok yang melihat _klepek-klepek_.

"Mugi-_chan_!" seru Hinata kemudian memeluk Mugi, Mugipun membalas memeluknya. "Hinata-_chan_! Lama tidak bertemu ya?"

"I-Iya aku kangen sama Mugi-_chan_," kata Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya, karena saking senangnya ia sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Mugi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Mio-_chan…_ Sakit…" rengek Yui pada Mio sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengagetkan aku seperti tadi!" kata Mio.

"Rupanya sisi cool-mu itu sudah kembali, eh?" ucap Ritsu sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Akibat perkataan Ritsu barusan sebuah jitakan kembali mendarat dikepalanya. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata _sweatdrop_ melihat Mio yang tadinya lemah lembut tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi galak.

"Eh, kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ritsu. Yui langsung bersorak mengiyakan.

"Errr, Hinata, Ino, Sakura mau ikut?" ajak Mio. Sakura mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Ino, kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menunjukan letak kantinnya. Sementara Hinata juga sudah berjalan lebih dahulu bersama Mugi dan Yui.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman kemudian duduk di salah satu meja makan yang cukup untuk tujuh orang.

"Umm... Aku lupa kita belum kenalan. Aku Yamanaka Ino, dan ini Haruno Sakura. Kalau kalian siapa?" tanya Ino pada yui, Mugi dan Ritsu.

"Aku Hirasawa Yui!"

"Aku Kotobuki Tsumugi, salam kenal!"

"Kalau aku Tainaka Ritsu!"

"Oh... Salam kenal juga!" balas Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya! Kalian mau ikut ekstrakulikuler apa?" tanya Sakura, kemudian kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Memangnya ada apa saja?" tanya Ritsu yang terlihat tertarik dengan topik pembicaraannya kali ini.

"Ada basket, futsal, paskibra, _English club_, _music club_, teater terus.. apa lagi ya? Aku lupa." kata Sakura diakhiri cengiran.

"_Music club_!" seru Yui sambil melotot. Yui menengok ke arah Ritsu, Mugi dan Mio dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Ritsu dan Mugi terlihat ragu-ragu.

"T-Tidak!" ucap Mio sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Mio_-chan_?" tanya Yui masih menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

"A-aku tidak mau kejadian t-tahun lalu… terulang lagi…." kata Mio sambil menunduk. Ritsu dan Mugi menatap Mio dengan tatapan prihatin. Yui juga terlihat sama seperti Mugi dan Ritsu, walaupun kecewa tapi ia tidak akan memaksa Mio. Sementara Ino, Sakura dan Hinata terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraan empat orang yang ada di depan mereka.

"Err, kalau Mio-_chan_ tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok! Sakura-_chan,_ bisa beritahu kami lebih banyak tentang _music club_ itu?" tanya Yui. Tiba-tiba Mio mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, terlintas raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Mio pikir ia akan 'digantikan'.

"Setahuku _club_ itu anggotanya hanya ada tiga dan hampir di bubarkan karena anggotanya super-sangat-amat sedikit." jelas Sakura, sambil menyeruput jus _strawberry_-nya.

KRING!

"Eh, Mio, Sakura, Hinata balik ke kelas yuk udah bel tuh! Ini waktu pelajarannya Ibiki-_sensei_! Telat sedetik, mati kita!" ucap Ino sambil buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ritsu, Mugi, Yui, kami balik dulu ya sampai nanti!"

Sampai di depan kelas Mio menghela nafas sesaat baru kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia merasa sangat-amat sial duduk bersebelahan sama _orang-cakep-tapi-serem_.

.

"S-Sakura, kamu tahu dimana m-_music club_-nya?" tanya Mio ragu-ragu.

"Ya! Itu di lantai tiga, kamu naiknya dari tangga paling pojok di dekat gudang terus belok kiri nanti ada tulisan _'music room'_" ucap Sakura dengan dahi sedikit dikerutkan, ia mencoba mengingat letak ruangan yang sangat jarang ia kunjungi.

"Oh, iya _arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_!_ Jaa_—" kata Mio kemudian buru-buru mencari ruangan yang baru saja di beritahukan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan Mio-_chan_?" tanya Ino pada Sakura sambil menatap bingung punggung Mio yang semakin menjauh.

"Tadi dia nanya ruang _music club_..." jawab Sakura sambil membereskan mejanya.

"Ruang _music club_? Di mana letaknya Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Ritsu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"E-eh? Itu ada di lantai tiga kamu naik dari lantai dua ketiga-nya lewat tangga yang ada di pojok dekat gudang terus belok kiri." jelas Sakura.

Sementara itu di ruang musik...

"GAH. Kok tidak ada yang datang?" tanya Naruto frustasi sambil celingak-celinguk di depan pintu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau ikut _club_ bodoh-mu ini, hah?" tanya Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Sasori dan Sai ikut memandang Naruto dengan kesal juga.

"Siapa tahu ada salah satu fans kalian bertiga mau ikut _club_ kita... Biar selamat _club_ kita ini.." kata Naruto masih dengan posisi kepala di balik pintu, celingak-celinguk.

"Bodoh! Mana bisa mereka tahu.. Kita juga baru ikut tahun ini, setelah kau paksa." kata Sasori. "Lagi pula adik kelas satu juga banyak yang belum tahu kita."

"Biasanya fans kalian selalu tahu apa yang kalian lakukan." bantah Naruto. "Dan adik kelas... Bukannya waktu itu kau jadi panitia MOS ya? Pasti mereka tahu dan waktu kita _manggung_ mempromosikan _club_ kita 2 hari yang lalu, aku rasa itu cukup memuaskan dan kenapa tidak ada yang datang sampai hari ini. Argh!" Keluh Naruto panjang lebar, sambil berjalan ke arah Sasori dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Mio sedang memerhatikan agak jauh dari ruang _club _itu, karena saat ia ingin mendekatinya selalu muncul kepala orang berambut kuning kayak duren (baca: Naruto).

Setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir yang mungkin bisa juga disebut teriakan Naruto, Mio mencoba memberanikan dirinya berjalan ke depan pintu tersebut. Ia mengintip ke dalam ingin melihat anggota lainnya, tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berada padanya sehingga tubuh Mio seperti ada yang mendorong dan...

T.B.C

a/n: Hore! Selesai chapter pertama! *narigaje* gimana menurut para readers n senpai yang baca? Maaf kalo bahasanya campur aduk kayak gado-gado, terus ceritanya garing krenyes kriuk yah? Ya udah deh curcolnya cukup sampai di sini aja. Kalau begitu, boleh minta kritik dan sarannya? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

K-on! © Kakifly

Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, GaJe (karena Author baru), dll

Rate: T

Don't like, don't read.

.

Chapter 2

.

Tanpa mereka sadari Mio sedang memerhatikan agak jauh dari ruang _club _itu, karena saat ia ingin mendekatinya selalu muncul kepala orang berambut kuning kayak duren (baca: Naruto).

Setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir yang mungkin bisa juga disebut teriakan Naruto, Mio mencoba memberanikan dirinya berjalan ke depan pintu tersebut. Ia mengintip ke dalam ingin melihat anggota lainnya, tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berada padanya sehingga tubuh Mio seperti ada yang mendorong dan...

… akhirnya Mio jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di hadapan pria-pria ganteng nan menyebalkan.

Mio berusaha bangun dan ingin pergi cepat-cepat dari sana. Tapi, sesaat ia ingin melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu kakinya terasa nyeri—mungkin terkilir—akibatnya Mio langsung jatuh ke arah belakang. Ia memejamkan matanya mungkin ia akan bangun dari mimpi sialnya ini. Tapi, Mio tidak merasakan sakit apapun di punggungnya, malah terasa empuk walaupun tidak seempuk kasur dan akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendapati sepasang bola mata hazel menatapnya.

'_T-tampan…' _gumam Mio dalam hati dengan mata setengah melotot menatap orang itu.

"Err_r... _Eheemm!" Naruto berdehem kencang-kencang melihat adegan Romeo and Juliet jadi-jadian di hadapannya. Sasori dan Mio langsung tersadar, muka mereka berdua langsung berubah menjadi merah padam semerah tomat. Sasori melepas pegangannya pada Mio dan akhirnya 'acara jatuh' Mio kembali berlanjut. Mio terjatuh dengan keadaan duduk.

"Ouch!" Mio merintih sambil meringis gara-gara 'acara jatuh'-nya kembali berlanjut, padahal ia kira ia telah diselamatkan oleh orang ganteng tadi. Ia terus menggumam dalam hati, _'SIAL!SIAL!'_

Sementara itu Sasori masih bengong melihat Mio. _'Gila dilihat dari sini sexy banget nih anak! Aduuh gua mikir apa sih! Aduuhh... kenapa gua lepas ya tadi? BEGOOOO!'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur kepada Mio. Mio mendongak ke atas mendapati orang berambut merah bermata hazel tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

'_Ini orang mau ngejatuhin aku lagi apa enggak ni? Ah terima aja deh.'_

Akhirnya Mio menerima uluran tangan Sasori. Setelah ia berdiri kemudian terjadi lagi acara tatap-tatapan antara Romeo dan Juliet jadi-jadian dan di akhiri Naruto yang berdehem kencang-kencang lagi.

"S-sumimasen." Ucap Mio sambil membungkuk kemudian ia segera cepat-cepat pergi dari situ, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan pergi dulu!" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Mio. Dalam hati Mio merutuki nasib sialnya. Mio menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu.

"Kau kesini mau ikut club kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku..Ak-ku..." Mio ingin mengelak tapi, ia sendiri bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Mio yang merasa tersinggung langsung menjawab, "Te-tentu saja memainkan alat musik!"

"Hm? Benarkah coba kau buktikan." Tantang Sasuke sambil melirik ke tempat alat-alat musik. Dan detik berikutnya Mio menyesali ucapannya.

Merasa ada yang menyaksikan hal ini selain orang-orang dalam ruangan itu, Mio langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Ia melihat sekelebat rambut berwarna coklat muda yang sangat ia kenal.

Langsung saja Mio menarik kerah belakang seragam orang tadi, menariknya layaknya memegang seekor kucing. Saya tekankan lagi, SEEKOR!

"Ritsu.. Kau ternyata..." Ucap Mio sambil memberi Ritsu deathglare terbaiknya. Ritsu nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Para cowok tadi langsung ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat sikap Mio yang berubah drastis, yang tadinya pemalu dan kikuk jadi ganas seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?" tanya Mio dengan nada menyeramkan,

"Aa..ku," Ritsu panik melihat Mio yang wajahnya merah padam menahan marah. Sementara para cowok ganteng nan menyebalkan tadi hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Hei kau!" Teriak Sasuke. "Ayo kau buktikan. Atau kau hanya omong kosong tadi hah?"

Mio dan Ritsu lantas menengok. Mio melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah Ritsu. Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya, "Hei! Jangan meremehkan sahabatku ya!"

"Hei bisa apa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusan ku dengan anak itu!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi, kesal. Dari dulu tidak ada cewek yang berani membentaknya, kecuali ibunya tentunya.

"Urusan sahabatku tentunya juga urusanku!" Ucap Ritsu lantang-lantang.

"Ritsu..." Mio menatap Ritsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu melihat Ritsu membelanya padahal tadi ia sempat marah pada Ritsu.

"Sebagai buktinya biarkan aku, dia dan teman-temanku bermain!" ucap Ritsu meladeni tantangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menengok ke arah Sasori, Naruto dan Sai. Mereka memberikan isyarat yang menandakan kalau Mio dan yang lainnya boleh 'unjuk kebolehan.'

"Hn, silahkan." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Mio dan Ritsu tajam.

"Yui, Mugi ayo.." bisik Ritsu melirik sampingnya. Munculah 2 cewek lagi di hadapan cowok-cowok tadi. Mugi menampilkan senyuman ramahnya dan yui memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Sementara para cowok tadi ber-sweatdrop-ria lagi.

Mio, dkk berjalan menuju tempat alat-alat band yang tadi di tunjukkan Sasuke. Dan bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing

"M-mio-chan.." panggil Yui. Mio langsung menengok kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yui melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, "Aku tidak bisa memainkan gitar selain Gitta.."

Satu ruangan ber-sweatdrop-ria

"Oh ayolah Yui-chan!" ucap Ritsu memutar bola matanya.

"T-tapi.." kata Yui pelan. Mio langsung menundukan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin jadi gitaris yang hebat tidak sih?" kata Mio dingin. Dengan posisi Mio yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya, membuat aura hitam menyeramkan semakin terasa. Yui tersentak dengan perkataan Mio yang dalam.

"YOSH! Aku akan berusaha!" Ucap Yui yang semangatnya bangkit lagi. "Sekarang kita mau membawakan lagu apa?"

"Mio-chan? Kau yang menentukan. Yang mau nyanyi kan kamu" Kata Mugi.

"Apa? Kok aku?" tanya Mio bingung.

"Eh, ingat yang punya masalah sama cowok-cowok disana itu kamu. Kita Cuma bantu sebagai sahabat, so kamu yang harus nyanyi~" jawab Ritsu dengan entengnya.

"Ugh! Baiklah hmm.. Girls In Wonderland!" ujar Mio dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Tumben kau tidak mengelak.. ehehe" kata Ritsu, yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari Mio. "YOSH! Kita Mulai.. 1...2...3..."

"Donna FIKUSHON sae mo shinogu Wonderland

gonin ga yoreba kisoutengai

ari no mama wo kakitometa nikkichou

ochitsuite nanka yometa mon ja nai

konna hazu ja nakatta!

HAI sugiru HAI SUKUURU DEIZU

So very Fantastic World

ureshii gosan tanoshii ni kousan..."

'Sial! Mereka hebat!' gumam Sasuke dan Naruto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ritsu, dengan seringaian mautnya.

Hening...

"Wah! Kalian hebat! Kalian boleh gabung kalau mau.." kata Sai memecah keheningan. Para cowok mengengok ke arah Sai dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-barusan-kau-lakukan?'

"E-eh? Kita? Mio!" kata Ritsu gelagapan, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mio.

"Bukannya kalian yang pengen..." tanggap Mio dengan ekspresi datar.

"Y-yaaahh.." ucap Ritsu menggantung sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"B-baik! KAMI IKUT!" teriak Yui melanjutkan perkataan Ritsu.

"Hm.. kalau begitu kita mulai latihan aktif minggu depan ya.." ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"H-hai!" balas Mio, dkk. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

T.B.C.

a/n: oke bales review dulu deh XD

HABANERO FLASH 25 : ahaha.. makasih.. ga nyangka ada yang bilang seru X3 sebelum K-ON bergabung itu anggotanya Naruto, Sai dan ada anak-anak senior tapi udah lulus. Nah pas mau nge-promosiin klubnya si Sasuke dan Sasori langsung dipaksa ikut manggung gituh u.u oya.. gomen g bisa apdet kilat.. saya ga bisa ke warnet dan kadang modem bermasalah *bows* sekali lagi makasih ya udah mau review XD

Kimidori Hana : Hyaa~ makasih udah mau review~ *colek dagu Hana*

Neko2 : ohoho~ makasih udah nyempetin review

mikazuki: ga pa-pa gaje.. yang penting udah review. maksih yaa~ x3

Minna-san maaf banget... aku nggak pengalaman soal band kayak gini jadinya ancur begini deh =,=* dan... kok makin lama makin OOC ya? Bukannya makin bagus.. gomenasai *bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi harus tetep review! #ditendang

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

K-on! © Kakifly

Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, GaJe (karena Author baru), dll

Rate: T

Don't like, don't read.

.

Chapter 3

.

Pagi itu Mio datang pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sekolah masih sangat sepi. Ia menaruh tasnya di kelas, dan duduk di bangkunya selama beberapa saat. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hawa tak enak, ia segera menengok ke kiri dan kanan dengan panik. Namun tidak ada siapapun di situ. Yeah, begitulah ia kalau berada di tempat sepi sendirian.

Ia memandang ke samping mejanya dan tersadar kalau ia tadi membawa_ bass_ kesayangannya. Ia meraih tas _bass_ itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang musik.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang musik, ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan memeriksa keadaan dalam ruangan itu. Begitu ia yakin kalau tak ada orang lain di sana, ia segera masuk ke dalamnya dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

Mio menaruh _bass_ kesayangannya di samping jendela di ujung ruangan, kemudian membuka jendela itu. Ia membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi itu menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Memberinya kesejukan di pagi hari yang indah itu.

Selama beberapa menit ia tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Namun, begitu ia menoleh ke arah tas _bass_ miliknya itu, ia segera berinisiatif untuk memainkannya. Ia memetik beberapa nada dengan jarinya yang lincah dan terampil.

.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pergi menuju ruang musik. Dengan langkah santai, ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Tangan kanan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, dan tangan kiri menenteng tas gitarnya. Tas sekolahnya tersampir di belakang punggungnya.

Begitu ia sampai di depan ruang musik, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya, suara musik. Sasuke meraih gagang pintu ruangan itu, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Ia mengintip dari balik pintu tersebut.

Mio yang sedang memainkan bass-nya rupanya. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis tersebut sambil sesekali mendengus. Ia perhatikan baik-baik gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Bagi Sasuke, tidak ada yang istimewa dengan alunan musik yang Mio mainkan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda, entah apa itu. Mio terlihat begitu... alami.

Sasuke pusing sendiri dengan apa yang berkeliaran di benaknya, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia masih memperhatikan Mio diam-diam, dan sesekali menguap.

KRIET

DEG

Secara tidak sengaja, tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang pintu mendorong pintu tersebut, menyebabkan timbulnya bunyi berderit. Refleks Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding.

'_Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak hati-hati sih?_' Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. '_Dan.. kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti ini? Seperti anak kecil saja, bodoh!_'

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan mengatur kembali ekspresinya. Sasuke berjalan santai memasuki ruangan musik itu, meski sebenarnya di dalam hati rasanya canggung luar biasa.

Dapat Sasuke lihat, Mio menutup tempat _bass_-nya itu terburu-buru. Kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke sambil menunduk canggung, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

.

"Ugh! Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?" gumam Mio dengan muka memerah. Entah antara marah atau malu. "Apa dia mendengarkan aku memainkan _bass_? Huft! Bocah sombong itu, bagaimana jika ia akan mencemooh permainanku? Argh!"

Mio berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menunduk, dengan muka memerah. Ia menggerutu terus sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

Yap. Hari ini adalah hari senin, awal dari minggu kedua Mio bersekolah di _Konoha High School _(KHS). Ia duduk dengan pasrah di tempatnya. Ia menghela napas berat. Duduk di sebelah si '_setan ayam_' ini benar-benar membutuhkan kesabaran lebih. Dan ia harus menunggu hingga minggu depan untuk pertukaran tempat duduk.

"Aku dengar tadi pagi kau memainkan _bass_-mu." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara sepelan mungkin yang ia bisa. Namun, cukup intuk didengar oleh Mio. Saat itu jam pelajaran pertama sedang berlangsung. "... Payah."

'_ugh!_' mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, Mio merasa tertohok. '_Sembarangan saja dia mengomentariku_."

Sejujurnya, selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mengomentari Mio. Oleh karena itu, kata-kata Sasuke tadi benar-benar tertanam dalam benaknya.

"... Di-diam saja kau, Uchiha." Mio membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan suara yang sama pelannya. Semburat merah muncul di sekitar pipi Mio, ia menahan kesal dan malu. Sekilas, dapat Mio lihat Sasuke memandangnya remeh sambil mendengus menahan tawa.

.

Waktu istirahat makan siang telah tiba. Mio membereskan mejanya dari buku-buku, alat tulis dan sebagainya. Mio melirik bangku di sampingnya.

"Benar-benar seperti setan, ia datang dan menghilang tanpa kusadari, benar-benar mengerikan." Gumamnya.

"Hei, Mio. Mau makan siang sekarang?" suara lembut Hinata muncul dari belakang Mio. Mio mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin.

"Hina-_chan_, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan bocah Uchiha itu," Mio mendesah keras-keras. "Dia benar-benar sombong. Tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang lain. Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan manusia?"

"hihi, sabar Mio-_chan_. Dia memang seperti itu," tanggap Hinata melihat tingkah Mio yang terlihat lucu.

"Mio-_chan_~!" suara kekanak-kanakan yang khas terdengar memanggil nama gadis berambut hitam dengan mata biru tersebut.

"Eh? Yui-_chan_.. di mana yang lain?" Tanya Mio setelah Yui dapat mensejajarkan langkah dengannya.

"Ricchan dan Mugi-chan masih di kelas. Mereka lupa kalau ada PR. Sementara mereka mengerjakan PR itu, aku disuruh membeli makanan untuk mereka." Jelas Yui panjang lebar. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Mio mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerjakan PR itu?" Tanya Mio pada pada akhirnya. Yui menggeleng sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mereka juga mengerjakan PRku, makanya sekarang aku disuruh membelikan mereka makanan. Ehehe~" Yui berkata dengan polosnya. Mio hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan hening.

.

"Mio, aku duluan ya!" pamit Yui sesudah membeli makanan untuk tiga orang. Ia tersenyum lebar─nyengir─sebelum melengos pergi.

"Kita makan di mana?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang nampan berisi makanan.

"Ehm.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana saja?" jawab Mio sambil mengerling sebuah tempat di pojok dekat jendela. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Setelah merasa nyaman dengan tempat duduknya, Mio dan Hinata bersiap untuk menyantap makan siangnya. "_Itadakimasu.._"

Mereka berdua pun memakan makan siangnya dalam keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara obrolan dari murid-murid lain.

"Hai, Mio-_chan_~"tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang tangan yang menepuk bahu Mio. Mio yang kaget nyaris saja melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"E-eh? Sa-Sasori-_san_," ucap Mio begitu melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini telah duduk manis di samping Mio.

"Kenapa kaget seperti itu? Hahaha," Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Mio. Mio hanya menunduk salah tingkah

"Itu karena kau seperti hantu, tiba-tiba saja mucul." Suara cowok yang bisa dibilang cempreng menyahut. Namun, kali ini muncul dari arah belakang Hinata.

Dapat Mio lihat, siswa yang sedang berdiri di belakang Hinata. Berkulit tan, berambut pirang, dan mata biru langit yang tampak selalu bersinar ceria. Yap. Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata yang tentunya sangat mengenal suara itu, langsung salah tingkah, wajahnya merah padam.

"Hai, aku duduk di sini ya. Tidak mengganggukan? Hehe," tanya Naruto seraya menarik bangku di sebelah Hinata.

"E-eh?! ..I-iya," jawab Hinata tergagap─seperti biasa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, agar rona merahnya itu tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Tidak. Naruto, kau mengganggu. Sangat mengganggu." Sasori menyahuti perkataan Naruto.

"Eeh? Hinata tidak keberatan tuh! Dasar, bilang saja kau ingin mendekati Mio dan tidak ingin diganggu kan?" Tanya Naruto, setengah menggoda Sasori. Dan berkat itu, sebuah pukulan main-main mendarat di kepalanya.

Kemudian pertengkaran kecil antara Sasori dan Naruto meramaikan acara makan siang mereka.

"Ah! Naruto, biarkan aku menikmati makan siangku!" Seru Sasori memprotes Naruto yang terus menerus mengganggunya.

"Huh! Kau juga terus menggangguku! Benarkan, Mio, Hinata?" Naruto berusaha membela meminta dukungan Mio dan Hinata. Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata dan menyadari wajah gaids itu merah padam. "Hinata-chan, apa kau sakit?"

"Ee-eh.. _Etto_.. aku ti-tidak apa-apa," Jawab Hinata dengan sangat pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata. Jantung Hinata berdetak semakin cepat dan wajahnya semakin merah. Rasanya lemas dan nyaris pingsan. Wajah polos Naruto semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata.

"Ck.. bodoh. Naruto benar-benar tidak peka." Gumam Sasori yang mematung begitu melihat tingkah temannya itu. Mio hanya tertawa kecil, yang entah kenapa membuat Sasori salah tingkah sejenak.

"Ehm! Hei, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat. Ia memasang senyum yang tampak tidak meyakinkan.

Mio memandangnya sejenak, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. '_Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Umm.. siapa ya, namanya?_'

"Ya, silahkan duduk," jawab mio sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia masih berusaha mengingat nama siswa itu. '_Ah, Sai! aku ingat sekarang._"

Sai berjalan dan mengambil tempat di samping Sasori.

"Hei, Sai. Apa tadi kau lihat si Sasuke itu? Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang terlihat, ada apa sih?" tanya Sasori sesaat setelah Sai duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya.

"Hm? Tadi baru saja aku melihatnya berdiri menyender di situ." Sai memutar tubuhnya sambil menunjuk dinding dekat pintu kantin. "Eh? Tidak ada. Kemana dia?"

Sementara Sai sedang terheran-heran, Sasori menatap dinding yang dimaksud sambil mendengus. Seringai jahil tampak menghiasi wajah _baby face_ cowok berambut merah tersebut.

.

Seorang siswa dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam itu menyender ke dinding sambil menatap lurus ke arah sekumpulan murid yang tampak asyik bercengkrama di pojok ruangan kantin yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu. Rasanya darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir. Sensasi aneh yang membuatnya sesak berapas entah kenapa, dan ia tidk suka itu.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Sasuke menengok dengan setengah kaget, namun ekspresinya datar-datar saja. Cowok berkulit sangat putih pucat berdiri di hadapannya, memasang ekspresi bingung. "Sedang apa kau? Tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"

Cowok tadi mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian memutar bolamatanya. "Bukan urusanmu, Sai."

Sai tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. "Tch! Dasar. Kalau begitu, aku akan bergabung dengan mereka. Sampai jumpa nanti kalau begitu, Sasuke."

Pandangan Sasuke kemudian mengekori Sai. Namun, selang beberapa saat, ia berbalik dan keluar dari wilayah kantin tersebut.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Mio membereskan barang-barangnya, begitu pula dengan siswa-siswi lainnya. Begitu ia selesai, ia menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata, kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hinata-chan, aku duluan ya. Hari ini aku ada kegiatan _club_," Ucap Mio. Memang, biasanya bila waktu pulang sekolah tiba, mereka akan pulang bersama, dikarenakan rumah mereka yang satu arah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ne-neji-_nii_, hari ini yang akan menjemputku," ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja penyakit gagapnya kambuh lagi.

"Neji-_nii_? Saudara laki-lakimu yang sudah kuliah itu kan?" tanya Mio. Hinata mengangguk.

"Hm.. baiklah, _jaa na_ Hinata-_chan_!" mio berjalam dengan langkah agak cepat. Ia keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas Yui, dkk.

Mio mengintip ke dalam kelas tersebut, namun ia tidak menemukan wajah dari salah satu pun sahabatnya itu. Ia mencoba untuk bertanya pada murid yang keluar dari kelas itu, namun mereka hanya menggeleng atau mengangkat bahu. Mio menghela napas, sepertinya ia memang harus berhenti mencari dan segera menuju ruang club. Saat ingin berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"S-sasori-_san_?" ucap Mio setengah kaget begitu melihat cowok bermata hazel itu. "Ka-kau membuatku kaget saja."

"Ahaha! Kau mudah kaget ya," Sasori tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Mio. Mio pun bersemu merah karena malu. "Hei, kau sedang apa di sini? Ayo ke ruang musik."

"Ba-baiklah, tadi a-aku berniat pergi bersama teman-temanku." Ucap Mio dengan nada agak menggantung. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang musik.

.

Dalam ruang musik, Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku panjang menyerupai sofa. Ia memainkan bass miliknya dengan serius. Namun, tiga siswi baru yang sekarang telah resmi bergabung dengan club yang sama dengannya itu benar-benar mengganggu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berceloteh dan berdebat tentang hal sepele yang menurutnya benar-benar tak berguna.

Empat sudut siku-siku kini muncul di sudut dahinya. Ia luar biasa kesal, mereka membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Rasanya ia ingin membanting bass-nya dan membentak gadis-gadis itu. Namun, ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia berlaku seperti itu. Ia harus menjaga emosinya agar imagenya tak hancur. Cowok raven tersebut akhirnya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bangku itu, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri rileks, ia mendesah keras-keras dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Hei, Sasuke~ kenapa kau seperti itu, ne?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri di hadapannya disertai dengan senyum bodohnya itu, ketika Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya.

"Tch! Satu makhluk bodoh yang luar biasa berisik saja sudah merepotkanku. Sekarang malah bertambah tiga," ucap Sasuke ketus. "Ya Tuhan, apa salahku?"

"Salahmu? Salahmu banyak sekali, teme. Sekarang terima saja segala yang terjadi padamu." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi bodohnya itu. Membuat emosi Sasuke terpancing. Lantas saja Sasuke menjitak kepala bocah kuning tersebut.

"Ouch!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Sasuke. "Inilah alasan mengapa aku bodoh. Jangan terus memukul kepalaku, teme!"

"Baka dobe, akhirnya kau mengaku juga kalau kau bodoh," gumam Sasuke dengan seringaian iblisnya. Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Masuklah sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang. Wajahnya memerah dan tampak jelas ia sedang tertawa kecil, dan kemudian muncul cowok berambut merah yang tampak sedang tertawa juga. Sejenak ruangan musik tersebut hening. Sasuke mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua murid yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Dua insan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut menghentikan tawa mereka masing-masing. Tampaknya mereka menyadari bahwa ruangan itu berubah hening dan tatapan seisi ruangan itu tertuju pada mereka. Ya, mereka. Mio dan Sasori.

"Mio-_chan_~!" suara Yui kini memenuhi ruangan itu. Yui berlari kemudian menubruk Mio. Ia merengek, "Aku ingin makanan~ aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik kalau belum makan~"

Satu ruangan mematung mendengar kalimat Yui.

"Y-yui, jangan seperti itu, sekarang kita latihan dan selesai ini kita makan," ucap Mio dengan senyum yang tampak terpaksa, lebih mirip seperti meringis karena sakit gigi. Kini Mio menyeret Yui ke arah teman-teman lainnya dan membujuknya untuk latihan.

Sementara itu, Sasori hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol teman-teman barunya itu. Ia menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang saat ini sedang di duduki Sasuke. Ia menaruh tas punngungnya di atas bangku itu dan membuka risletingnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, aku dapat chord lagu yang kau minta," ucap Sasori seraya mengeluarkan map dari dalam tasnya. Ia lantas menyodorkan map itu ke hadapan Sasuke. Namun, tak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke. "Hei, Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Kau dengar aku?"

Masih juga tak ada repon dari Sasuke, membuat Sasori heran. '_Sedang apa anak ini? Melamun, eh?_'

Sasori menggeser tas ranselnya dan menaruh mapnya asal di atas tas itu. Cowok berambut merah itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke, ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, rupanya ia sedang memperhatikan Mio. Sasori menyeringai usil.

"Hei, Uchiha. Kau tahu, Akiyama Mio itu benar-benar cantik ya, ia begitu menggoda. Dan.. Seksi," Sasori berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Merasa ada deru nafas yang menggelitik di area lehernya, Sasuke lantas melompat dari bangku tempatnya duduk. Terutama setelah menyadari maksud dari bisikan itu. Ia memberi deathglare terbaiknya pada Sasori yang sekarang sedang tertawa melihat dirinya.

"Tch! Apa-apaan kau, Sasori."

"Hahaha! Sasuke, Uchiha sepertimu bisa berekspresi seperti itu ya?" Sasori lanjut tertawa sedikit terbahak. Namun, anehnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan dua cowok tampan ini. Sasori berusaha meredakan tawanya. Ia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya, karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"He-hei! Sasuke, tapi aku serius _lho_." Ucap Sasori tak lama kemudian, mimik wajahnya berubah serius. "Kau.. menaruh perasaan pada Mio kan?"

DEG

Entah kenapa hati Sasuke seakan tertohok mendengar pernyataan Sasori, darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasori?"

"Ck.. kau ini. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, aku hanya bertanya padamu." Ucap Sasori dengan wajah usilnya. "Tunggu sebentar. Baiklah, aku menginginkan sesuatu. Kau suka Akiyama Mio kan? Jujurlah. Cowok-cowok seantero KHS sedang mengincarnya lho."

Sasuke diam tak berkutik di tempatnya. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sasori memutar bola matanya, dan menyeringai semakin lebar, ia pun melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Termasuk aku."

T.B.

a/n: Huwa! Akhirnya bisa update! Sumimasen, minna-sama, saya ga dapet ide dan baru ada pulsa buat modem jadi ga bisa cepet-cepet updatenya *nangis guling-guling* tapi, sekarang ini udah apdet kaan? Bwehehe *dibantai readers*

Oh iya, maaf kali ini ga bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi, makasih banget buat yang udah review, ya ampun ga nyangka banget ada yang mau nyempetin waktu buat fict abal ini TvT dan saya juga nggak janji chapter depan bisa update cepet. Huwee~ maaff *bows*

Okeh, saya nge-update chapter ini buru-buru banget jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan EYD dan alurnya juga membingungkan –w– jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya dengan me-review yaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

K-on! © Kakifly

Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, dll

Rate: T

Don't like, don't read.

.

Chapter 4

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke datang ke sekolah, sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya. Semalaman tak henti-hentinya ia memikirkan perkataan Sasori yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Saat ia berusaha memikirkan hal lain, selalu terselip perkataan Sasori.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Ia meneruskan perjalanan menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari murid-murid yang melihatnya.

Pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di samping jendela kelasnya. Ia melirik ke dalam kelas. Dapat ia lihat, Mio tampak asyik bercakap-cakap dengan pria berambut merah yang duduk menyamping di atas meja gadis itu. Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Dan tepat setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi.

Dengan segera, ia mengatur kembali ekspresinya. Ia mendengus, kemudian melangkah memasuki kelasnya.

"Ah, Uchiha, kau sudah datang rupanya," pemuda berambut merah yang tadi berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas Sasuke. Ya, dia adalah Sasori.

Sejenak suasana di pintu masuk ruang kelas itu, terasa begitu mencekam. Beberapa murid merasa terganggu dengan dua pemuda tampan yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Tapi, tak satupun dari mereka yang berani memprotes.

Sasuke mendecih, kemudian memutar bola matanya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia mengambil langkah, meneruskan perjalanan menuju bangkunya.

_**'Apa-apaan dia itu. Tatapannya. Ia menyatakan perang, eh? Baka.'**_

.

Bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir pun berdering. Murid-murid dengan ganasnya berlari dan menghambur keluar kelas mereka. Meski, beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk tetap berada dalam kelas. Sasuke dan Mio, contohnya. Mereka diam di tempat masing-masing. Sama-sama canggung.

Sasuke dan Mio sama-sama ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mau mulai berbicara. Sama-sama dikuasai oleh egoisme masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mio melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang bergelombang, berjalan melewati kelasnya. Mugi Kotobuki. Daripada berdiam diri dalam kelas, yang dilingkupi rasa canggung, Mio memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri Mugi.

Mio menggeser bangkunya mundur, kemudian bangkit. Namun, lajunya tertahan oleh Sasuke. Dapat ia rasakan, genggaman dari tangan Sasuke yang dingin, melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Mio menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"M-maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggamannya dengan salah tingkah.

_**'Tunggu! Kenapa aku minta maaf? Bodoh! Ini memalukan! Ugh!'**_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

_**'Apa aku salah dengar? Seorang Uchiha elit seperti dirinya meminta maaf padaku? Ini benar-benar menjadi hiburan, setelah pelajaran membosankan tadi.'**_ Pikir Mio. Ia menyeringai menahan tawa.

"Kau dengar apa yang Asuma_-sensei_ katakan." Ucap Sasuke, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mio mengangguk pelan, masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Tsk. Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Asumai_-sensei_ memasangkan kita, untuk membuat makalah tentang bab tadi," ucap Sasuke, ia mendengus. "Harus diserahkan pada hari jum'at. Jadi, mau dikerjakan kapan?"

"Uh, oh! Ya, err ... " Mio menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. Sasuke terlihat mulai kesal akan 'kelemotan' Mio. "Ba-bagaimana, kalau sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Baka. Kita ada kegiatan klub."

"Ehm, bisa dikerjakan di sana 'kan?"

"Berisik."

"Perpustakaan? Err ... Kita gunakan saja waktu kegiatan klub, untuk mengerjakan tugas ini."

"Bolos, begitu?"

"Bu-bukan! Minta izin saja, sama teman-teman yang lain."

Sasuke mendengus. Mio masih berdiri dengan canggung.

"Ck, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya, meninggalkan kelas. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mio menatap kepergian Sasuke. Ia bergumam dalam hati, _**'Uchiha hebat. Seharusnya tadi aku yang meninggalkannya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dan sekarang, ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan sok keren begitu. Tch, dasar.'**_

.

Tak terasa kini sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Mio membereskan barangnya, kemudian melirik Sasuke di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, meja pemuda itu tidak begitu berantakan. Namun, si pemilik meja tidak selesai-selesai membereskannya.

_**'Apa aku harus menunggunya? Atau duluan saja, ya? Tapi, aku merasa tak enak padanya,' **_Mio berucap dalam hati. _**'Ah, biarlah. Ia sendiri cuek.'**_

"Sa─"

"Hei, kau. Kutunggu di perpustakaan, kau saja yang yang bilang pada mereka," ucap Sasuke memotong kalimat Mio.

Entah sejak kapan ia selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, dan melengos pergi. Mio membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya ternganga.

_**'Ap-apa-apaan itu? Sialan, ia membuatku tampak bodoh untuk ke sekian kalinya!'**_ Mio menggerutu dalam hati. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengikuti kata sang Uchiha ayam itu. Ia meraih tasnya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

'_**Tunggu,'**_ ucapnya dalam hati. _**'Apa tadi aku barusan akan memanggilnya 'Sasuke'? Kurasa selama ini kami belum pernah memanggil nama depan satu sama lain. Ck, kenapa aku berpikir tentang hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, sih?'**_

"Mio_-chan_!" seseorang menepuk bahunya. Mio langsung terkesiap dan sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah−lagi-lagi−muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"A-ah! S-sasori ... _san_," balas Mio. Ia tersenyum canggung. Bagaimana pun juga, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan laki-laki, mengingat sekolah lamanya, khusus perempuan.

"Haah, Mio_-chan_, sifat mudah kagetmu itu belum hilang juga, eh?" ucap Sasori sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Mio diam saja, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, meski dalam hati ia menggerutu sedikit.

"Ah, ya, Mio_-chan_. Kau dan Sasuke berada dalam satu kelas, tapi tidak pernah ke ruang klub bersama. Aneh," ucap Sasori, lebih kepada dirinya.

"Ya, begitulah," tanggap Mio. "K-kau tahu sifatnya memang seperti itu."

Sasori mengangguk-angguk saja. Ia menyeringai tipis, _**'Uchiha, kau tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun, eh? Haruskah aku mendesakmu?'**_

"U-um, tapi, sekarang aku dan Sa-sasuke, tidak bisa ikut kegiatan klub," tambah Mio. Nadanya terdengar ragu-ragu menyebut nama Sasuke. Sasori bangun dari pikiran liciknya.

"Lha, kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Kami mau mengerjakan tugas," jawab Mio.

"Lalu ... kenapa kau berjalan ke ruang klub?" tanya Sasori heran. Ia menatap Mio di sebelahnya.

"Y-ya, ingin minta izin ke teman-teman," jawab Mio, entah kenapa ia merasa bodoh.

"Izin? Kenapa yang minta izin kau sendirian? Jangan bilang si Uchiha yang menyuruhmu," Sasori menatap Mio dalam-dalam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Mio juga menghentikan langkahnya, ia memutar tubuhnya sedikit menghadap Sasori.

"Ba-baiklah, aku tak akan bilang," ucap Mio, dengan ekspresi sedikit datar. Sasori sweatdrop seketika.

"Secara tak langsung, kau bilang 'iya', Mio_-chan_," Sasori menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya, _facepalm_. "Haah, kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Mio_-chan_."

Sasori menepuk kepala Mio, kemudian mengacak-acaknya sedikit. Mio _blushing_ seketika, ia sedikit bingung dengan Sasori yang tiba-tiba bilang padanya kalau dia itu menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang urus, kau kerjakan saja tugasmu dengan Uchiha itu. Memang keterlaluan dia menyuruh-nyuruh orang seenaknya," ucap Sasori. Ia melempar senyuman penuh pesonanya pada Mio, dan membuat kaki gadis itu menjadi lemas seketika. Ia menepuk bahu Mio pelan sebelum pergi menuju ruang klub.

'_**Hmm, Uchiha, kurasa aku akan memberimu sedikit kesempatan lagi. Kalau kau masih menyia-nyiakan kebaikanku, aku yang akan maju.'**_

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam, Sasuke dan Mio berada dalam ruangan perpustakaan. Hanyut dalam konsentrasi masing-masing pada buku mereka. Memberi stabilo pada beberapa kalimat.

Yah, sebenarnya, mereka tidak sehening ini dari tadi. Mereka terus saja berdebat mengenai tugas ini. Meskipun cara mereka berdebat itu berbeda. Tidak saling berteriak seperti pada umumnya.

_'Hanya'_ saling melempar kata-kata pedas, makian, dan sebagainya. Namun, entah kenapa, tetap terdengar elit. Kekuatan keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya, mungkin? Yah, meski pada akhirnya, pengawas perpustakaan menegur mereka, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kurasa, selesai sampai di sini dulu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Ia merapihkan bukunya. "Kita lanjutkan di rumah masing-masing. Aku ketik bagianku, dan kau ketik bagianmu. Kemudian, kau kirim saja lewat _e-mail_, selebihnya akan ku urus."

Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya, meraih buku dan tasnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Mio yang masih terpaku di kursinya.

"E-eh?" Mio mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia membereskan barangnya asal, kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke. Sosok pemuda itu kini telah sepenuhnya menghilang dari perpustakaan.

"Sa-sasuke Uchiha!" Panggil Mio, begitu dirinya keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

Untung saja, Sasuke masih berada di ujung lorong tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Cowok itu menoleh ke belakang. Mio berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"K-kau belum memberi tahuku alamat _e-mail_ mu," ucap Mio begitu sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tidak melihat langsung ke arah Sasuke. Mukanya memerah entah kenapa.

Ia mengacak-acak isi tasnya, kemudian menggerutu pelan. "Uh, di mana pulpenku, sih?"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada gadis di hadapannya itu. Ia menutup matanya, kemudian menghela napas. Setelah membuka matanya, Sasuke meraih pulpennya yang selalu siap di saku kemejanya. Ia menarik tangan Mio.

"E-eh?" Seru Mio, kaget.

"Diam, jangan bergerak." Suara dingin nan datar milik Sasuke, membuat Mio tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada tangannya.

Sasuke mencabut tutup pulpennya, kemudian membalik telapak tangan Mio. Ia menulis alamat e-mailnya.

**'**_**Lembut, harum,**_**'** itulah yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Membuatnya tersentak sedikit akan pikirannya sendiri. Semburat merah yang sangat amat tipis muncul seiring degup jantungnya yang mengencang.

Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, kemudian melanjutkan menulis.

Mio menatap Sasuke. Tangannya begitu dekat dengan wajah pemuda tampan itu, samar-samar, dapat ia rasakan hembusan napas Sasuke mengenai telapak tangannya. Ia _blushing_ seketika.

Jika saja ada yang melihat mereka, mungkin saja, mereka berpikir kalau Sasuke ingin mencium tangan Mio. Posisi mereka memang terlihat romantis saat itu.

Mio memandangi Sasuke dengan raut polosnya. Sasuke yang merasakan tatapan itu menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa.

Setelah selesai menulis, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Mio perlahan. Karena, ia dapat merasakan, tangan Mio yang lemas sepenuhnya, kalau ia lepaskan secara tiba-tiba, tentu akan mengagetkan gadis di hadapannya yang tampaknya sedang melamun.

Dengan segera ia berdehem, kemudian berbalik, pergi meninggalkan Mio yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Mio mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Masih ia ingat saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya perlahan dan lembut. Beda dengan sikapnya yang kasar, yang selama ini ia tahu. Ia menarik tangannya sendiri, memandangi alamat _e-mail_ yang tertera di telapak tangannya.

'_**Tak ku sangka, ia cukup baik dan lembut, ya. Kurasa, aku harus menghilangkan pikiran buruk tentang dia**_,' gumam Mio. Ia tersenyum, wajahnya menghangat.

Ia berjalan, mencoba menyusul Sasuke. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Sasori yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Aku baru saja ingin ke perpustakaan, mencarimu," ucap Sasori setelah ia mengatur napasnya.

"E-eh? Kenapa Sasori-san mencariku?" tanya Mio pelan. ia menoleh ke depan lagi, dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku ingin ... err, Mio-chan, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sasori heran begitu melihat ekspresi aneh Mio yang seperti berusaha menemukan sesuatu.

"Eh? A-aku? Oh, itu ... ti-tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Mio pelan. Ragu untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di benaknya.

"Oh, begitu, ya." Sasori mengangguk-angguk. "Hey, pulang bareng, yuk."

"Pu-pulang bareng? A-apa rumahmu searah denganku?" Tanya Mio menanggapi ajakan Sasori. Ia melanjutkan, "Apa ... Tidak merepotkan?"

"Merepotkan? Ahahah! Tentu saja tidak," Sasori _nyengir_. "Rumahmu yang ada di daerah sebelah kanan dari taman kota, kan? Tadi pagi, aku melihatmu berjalan melewati rumah-rumah di situ."

Mio mengangguk pelan, masih menatap Sasori ragu. Sasori mendesah, masih menampakkan senyumnya. "Rumahku ada di daerah situ juga. Aku tidak akan keberatan. Mana mungkin aku merasa kerepotan, kalau mengantar gadis secantik kamu, ahaha!"

Perkataan Sasori yang frontal itu, membuat Mio _blushing_ seketika. Mio hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan, ia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara.

"Eh, kau mau? Ahahah, ayo, kita jalan!" Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum senang. Mio berjalan di sampingnya.

Awalnya perjalanan mereka, hanya dihiasi kesunyian. Sasori berusaha memecah keheningan, karena ia perlahan mengerti. Mio tidak akan memulai percakapan dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal dekat. Dan itu berarti, Sasori harus mulai mendekatinya. Membuat Mio senyaman mungkin saat berada di dekatnya.

Percakapan ringan yang Sasori mulai, rupanya tak sia-sia. Mio perlahan menikmatinya. Walaupun, seluruh percakapan itu didominasi oleh Sasori.

Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana. Sasori masih meneruskan percakapannya, sampai ia tersadar kalau mereka sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti? Sudah berapa lama kita berhenti di sini?" Tanya Sasori dengan tampang polos. Membuat Mio terkekeh.

"Umm ... Sudah dari 7 menit yang lalu," jawab Mio. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita berhenti karena kau sudah berada di depan rumahku."

"O-ooh, jadi ini rumahmu ya? Rasanya cepat sekali." Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Suasana mendadak jadi canggung. Mio hanya meringis gugup.

"Hm, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Besok kita ketemu lagi di sekolah, ya?" Sasori melempar senyum sejuta pesonanya pada Mio. Mio hanya bisa _blushing_ sambil mengangguk kecil. Sasori mengacak rambut Mio sebentar, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu.

Mio terpaku di tempat selama beberapa saat, menatap punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh. Tiba-tiba saja, ia langsung berlari cepat, memasuki rumahnya. Berlari menaiki tangga, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas kasur, menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, kemudian menjerit. Perasaan senang dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Dan ia menghabiskan sore itu untuk ber-_fangirling_-ria.

T.B.C

A/n: apaan nih? Gaje banget ya? Huwaa~ maaf ga seru. Ane kehabisan ide nih -.-

Yak. Berhubung author lagi UTS, do'ain nilai author bagus ya~ *kedip-kedip* do'ain juga author bisa mengeluarkan ide-ide yang cetar membahana badai halilintar terpampang nyata, mengambang di cakrawala, melintasi garis khatulistiwa. Aaaak! Deeess! *okesip cukup*

Ohiya, ane minta saran buat judul fanfic ini dong ._.a lama-lama rasanya ga enak nyebutin fanfic tak berjudul(?) ini. Huehehehe =w=

Ohiya, makasih ya, yang sempetin review. Setelah ane baca ulang, memang banyak kesalahan, ane sampe gila sendiri bacanya *jongkok di pojok ruangan*

Yak, akhir kata. Sangat dibutuhkan kritik dan saran mengenai EYD, dll. Jadi, mohon reviewnya (lagi)*?* ya ^w^


End file.
